<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hammie Dodgers by Zorak23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973264">Hammie Dodgers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23'>Zorak23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday Presents, Dean Thomas is a sweet cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogsmeade Dates, Luna is Luna, Luna says the wrong thing, Malteasers, Miscommunication, Muggle Sweets, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, When pigs fly, jammie dodgers, mentions of the war, mispronunciation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorak23/pseuds/Zorak23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Muggle words are hard, but sometimes mistakes work out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luna Lovegood/Dean Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Happy Birthday Ana and Renee!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hammie Dodgers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlocYrrehc/gifts">AlocYrrehc</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A very merry unbirthday to AlocYrrehc!!! I hope you like this miscommunication bday fic—I thought it rather fitting for the event. 😂</p><p>As always, Black Lives Matter and trans rights are human rights. </p><p>Beta Love: FaeOrabel, who makes it sound like I know how to write. Brit-picked by JacqP, my favourite Northern Lass.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Luna lingered in the room after the prefects’ meeting. She’d planned her questions carefully, knowing that, even as close as she and Hermione had become over the years, the Head Girl still occasionally became frustrated during their conversations. But now, Luna needed her help, and she was determined to get it. </p><p>“Did you need something, Luna?” Hermione asked, rather frustrated as she shuffled parchments and packed her bag. God forbid anyone stay to help clean up after the meetings, she thought to herself, then immediately took the thought back when she noticed Luna picking up some discarded quills and parchment. </p><p>“I did, yes,” Luna replied. “I know you prefer direct questions with concrete answers, so please tell me what Muggle treat would be appropriate to give as a gift to a Wizard who misses home.”</p><p>“Oh my, I don’t know. It would depend on the Wizard, I suppose,” she answered, pushing her hair away from her face as she thought. “I’m guessing this Wizard is muggle-born, so maybe Jammie Dodgers or Malteasers?”</p><p>“And what are those?”</p><p>“Jammie Dodgers are a type of biscuit, and Malteasers are chocolate-covered malted milk balls.”</p><p>Luna scrunched up her nose in disgust. “That sounds horrid. I think I’ll go with the Hammie Dodgers. Thank you for your help!”</p><p>Hermione snickered as Luna skipped out of the classroom, then shook her head. She’d found it wasn’t worth it to correct Pureblood’s pronunciations anymore, especially over something as silly as biscuits.</p><hr/><p>Three days later, Luna joined the Gryffindor table during lunch. Sliding into the seat next to Hermione, she handed a white box across the table to Dean Thomas. </p><p>“Happy Birthday, Dean. I do hope you like them. Hermione told me these were a popular Muggle confection, and I know you’d said you missed the treats from home while you’re at school.”</p><p>“You remember that?” he asked softly as he took the package from her hands. A small smile played across his face, and he looked down at the box. </p><p>“When was this?” Seamus wanted to know, nudging Dean with his shoulder and giving him a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Dean snorted and rolled his eyes at his friend, but before he could reply, Luna started speaking. </p><p>“We talked about a lot of things when we were being held in the Malfoy dungeons.” The playful mood at the table took an immediate turn, and Luna’s face fell. “Oh, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”</p><p>Hermione wrapped her arm around the younger girl and glared at Seamus. “That’s quite alright, Luna. You should feel free to talk about whatever you wish.”</p><p>“Sorry mate,” Seamus muttered, not sure exactly to whom he was apologising, but feeling the need to nonetheless. “Oi, you going to open that box? Luna said it’s Muggle sweets!”</p><p>Dean chuckled and winked at Luna, then untied the red and gold ribbon on the box. When he lifted the lid and peered inside, he was slightly confused, but thanked his former cellmate regardless. </p><p>“I do like iced biscuits, Luna. Thank you very much—they look delicious.”</p><p>“I know they’re supposed to be Muggle treats, but I enchanted them to fly anyway. It seemed such a waste of their wings not to,” Luna explained excitedly, and pulled out her wand. Soon there were two dozen flying pigs dancing over their heads, and the occupants of the Gryffindor table were nearly in tears of laughter. </p><p>“I don’t understand, though” Hermione giggled. “When did I suggest flying pig iced biscuits?”</p><p>“After the prefects’ meeting,” Luna replied. “You said Hammie Dodgers or Malteasers, and Malteasers sound horrific.”</p><p>“Oh, but I meant—”</p><p>“Hermione, don’t you dare,” Dean interrupted. “Luna, this is the best gift I’ve ever received. Would you be my date for Hogsmeade this weekend?”</p><p>Luna looked up at the Hammie Dodgers, still dancing in the air, then grinned across the table at him. “When pigs fly.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>